User talk:Potatogurl
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can I be admin plz? Slam bam in a can! 21:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hey creator of Adventure Time wiki wuz here.--☆Tavisource 07:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Slam bam in a can! 20:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Promotion! :D I'll do my best! (Also, I saw on your user page... do you need help with taking away that bullet? :3 ) [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 03:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I made my own. I s that fine or should i take it down? O_o Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 14:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the gift! :D Slam bam in a can! 21:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) PSA Did you know that Tails is INVINCIBLE?????? Slam bam in a can! 18:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Color linkz You make them like this: Finn Which would result in this: Finn Just link it to the page you want. Slam bam in a can! 19:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :D Love your new signature! This part I added F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANY TIME AT ALL, DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!!! Slam bam in a can! 20:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC)(you're my friend o3o) KTHXBAI You continuously prove how awesome you are! Slam bam in a a can! o3o 21:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Present for you :D I made this one Slam bam in a a can! o3o 21:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) yes You're welcome. God, that guy was annoying. Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 14:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) poopz Can I be a bureaucrat? O3O Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 18:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ??? The hell is the VA? Slam bam in a a can! o3o 21:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:poopz Thanks. And no, but I have a lot of $$$$$$ so I'm planning on getting one. Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 12:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) PRESENT 4 U Slam bam in a a can! o3o 20:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh, PG, you do know that you could've edited Waddle D33's talk page and got rid of the comment that said "Die, effer", right? 19:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About: STUFF Sorry I haven't been active on here much, I was busy with schoolwork and other wikis. D: I'm not even active on the Adventure Time Wiki. Anyway, if that failed troll is still bothering us, I can use a range block that apparently worked on my other wiki. It will block about OVER 9,000 8,000 IPs, which might hit some potentially helpful users, so I'll leave it up to you and the other admins. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC)